Hetapony
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Por que la historia no puede ser aburrida si la cuentas con ponys que representan los países del mundo, denle una oportunidad ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Bueno este en mi nuevo fic, puede que sea algo direfente a lo que esperan. Para empezar quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá mucha referencia histórica que claro aclarare, y puede que algunas veces la trama no sea lineal.**_

_**Este es solo la introducción puede que sea pesada pero ya ven que hay que aclarar los personajes, ya los dejo con el fic y nos leemos más abajo.**_

* * *

En un lugar X reunidos en un salón de juntas X un grupo particular de ponys se encuentran reunidos.

-¡Bien! comencemos con la conferencia mundial- Habla (grita) un pegaso color café de crin rubia con un *ahoge, unos ojos azules que frente de ellos hay unos lentes, su cutie mark es la bandera de los Estados Unidos, el nombre del pony América.

-No faltaba más que resolver los problemas del mundo uno a uno entre todos-

Una unicornio mejor conocida como Mónaco de crin rubia tresnado de un lado y con un moño rojo y pelaje rosa claro se acomodaba los lentes mientras trataba de ignorar la irritante voz del pegaso. Un pony terrestre de pelaje naranja claro con su crin café alborotada, enorme ojos verdes y con cutie mark con la bandera de España ignoraba todo mientras comía sus churros.

-Si unimos fuerzas, incluso el problema más difícil encontrará solución- siguió recitando el pegaso estadounidense creyendo que todos le ponían atención –Por favor déjenme escuchar sus francas opiniones-

Un par de ponys estaban más entretenidos en decidir que iban a cenar, uno era alto robusto de pelaje azul oscuro y crin rubia, sus ojos celestes estaban atrás de unos lentes, su flanco era adornado por la bandera de Suecia, el unicornio con el que hablaba era de la mitad de tamaño que él, su pelaje era de un azul más claro pero igual tenia la crin rubia, unos vivos ojos color violetas y sobre su cabeza una boina blanca.

-Bueno comenzaré!- el pegaso estadounidense se acerco a una fotografía donde estaba un pony en forma de héroe – Acerca del problema del calentamiento global, ¡Opino que deberíamos construir un gran héroe entre todos que servirá de defensa y todo estaría OK!...Sea dicho de paso que no admitiré opiniones contrarias- la santurrona sonrisa del pegaso no se hizo esperar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con América- hablo un pony terrestre de pelaje blanco, sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada tranquila, su crin corta de tono negro y la cutie mark con la bandera de Japón.

-¡Lo haces de nuevo Japón!- un pony terrestre pego fuerte en la mesa, era de color verde claro, su crin medio larga y rubia, sus ojos verde profundo, la cutie mark que poseía era la bandera de Suiza –¡Da tu propia opinión¡-

Un unicornio con cutie mark de la bandera británica, de pelaje verde oscuro, ojos verdes, una crin amarilla muy alborotada y más particularmente unas cejas muy pobladas, levantaba la mirada al pegaso americano mientras bebía té y leía una revista -¡Estoy en contra! ¿Cómo podría aceptar un plan tan salido de la realidad?-

-Entonces yo estoy en contra de América e Inglaterra- hablo un unicornio que expedía un ambiente lleno de rosas, este era de pelaje azul oscuro, una larga y sedosa crin rubia, los ojos igual azules, su cutie mark era la bandera de Francia.

-¡¿De qué lado estas?!- se levanto irritado el pony británico con los ojos en blanco, el pegaso empezó a picar la cabeza del pony francés con un palo -¿Piensas ponerte de nuevo en mi contra no tienes interés?¿Por qué no buscas otro pasatiempo mas divertido?-

- No sería de buen gusto tener la misma opinión que ustedes- El francés hablo como si nada

El unicornio británico también le daba golpecitos en la cabeza al francés-¿Cómo puedes decidir algo tan importante solo por el gusto?-

-A diferencia de ti, so soy un caballero- dijo Francia con su sonrisita

-Idiota- se quejo el ingles.

Al otro lado de la mesa llena de ponys, un potro de pelaje rojo oscuro, una crin larga negra atada , ojos café claro y la cutie mark era la bandera de China suspiraba con fastidia –Lo hacen de nuevo aru~, nunca dejan de ser tan infantiles aru~-

-Siéntate! De una vez por todas te cortare esa crin!- se le oía al unicornio verde gritarle al francés.

-¿Ah sí? Pues aquí me tienes!- respondió el unicornio azul altanero.

-Sería bueno que maduren un poco aru~- el pony chino seguía con su monologo, de debajo de la mesa saco una canasta llena de bocadillos -¡Les daré dulces aru~, coman y cálmense- ofreció a los ponys peleoneros.

-No queremos- dijeron al mismo tiempo los unicornios mientras ya estaban peleando y forcejeando en el suelo.

El pony de con la cutie mark de la bandera de España se acerco a otro pony, este era grande y bastante robusto, su pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin de un gris más claro, sus ojos morados brillaban con malicia, una cutie mark en forma de la bandera de Rusia, para terminare llevaba una larga bufanda en el cuello –Oye…..Rusia ¿no tienes algo que decir? Porque no le dices algo a estos tipos-

El pony ruso lo vio de manera inocente -¿Eh? ¿Yo?...yo…..- el ruso se acerco a un tembloroso pony de crin café, pelaje verdoso y ojos verde pálido –Yo quiero ver a Lituania en grandes problemas, llorando y suplicando- el pony ruso tenía una sonrisa siniestra mientras el pony lituano puso cara de abatido –Letonia, tú opinas lo mismo ¿verdad?-

Junto a ellos un potrillo temblaba como gelatina, su cutie mark era la bandera de Letonia, su crin era corta y rubia, su pelaje de color ocre y sus ojos color lila, detrás de él una yegua le ponía un cuchillo en su espalda, la yegua mejor conocida como Belarús con una larga crin rubio muy claro atado con un moño en su frente, su pelaje azul oscuro, unos ojos igual azules pero que mostraban frialdad.

-Rusia no está bien molestar a los débiles- le llamo la atención altaneramente un pony con lente que en si flanco estaba la cutie mark de la bandera de Estonia –Tu si me molestas- dijo el ruso como si nada.

Pero de repente un pony se pone frente a él, delante del pony lituano -¡Hasta ahí!, si te acercas mas a Lituania, pondré en marcha la regla de Polonia y tu capital será Varsovia- hablo firmemente el pony color miel de pelaje, una crin semi larga y rubia y unos ojos verdes, el ruso solo lo vio con fastidio.

En la mesa estaba sentado un pegaso gris, de crin marrón oscuro con un rulo dividido en dos que sobresale de su cabeza y ojos verdes olivo, su cutie mark era la bandera de Grecia, dicho pegaso estaba totalmente dormido, ni los gritos y el desorden de los demás ponys lo despertaban.

El pegaso americano empezó a reír fuertemente –JAJAJ! Nice fight! ¡Ah sí! Ya me dio hambre ¿Acaso no hay hamburguesas?-

-Así que te atreviste ¡! Eres un *HOOLIGAN!- Grito en unicornio francés al británico - Me hiciste enojar en serio-

-Qué molestos- Se escucho bufar a China con fastidio

-Atrévete! Puedo contigo por 100 años mas bastardo del vino!- grito iracundo el unicornio ingles de cejas grandes.

Todo se había vuelto un caos, entre gritos y peleas. Más parecía un campo de batalla en lugar de una junta para resolver problemas.

-YA CÁLLENSE!- un pony musculoso pego en la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos, este tenía la crin rubia peinada todo hacia tras, sus ojos azules y el pelaje verde militar, la cutie mark tenia forma de la bandera de Alemania.

Inglaterra tenia por el cuello al francés, ambos ya estaban bastante golpeados, miraron hacia donde estaba el pony con porte militar –Alemania!- dijeron al unisonó, todos los demás se callaron de inmediato.

-En una reunión hecha para solucionar conflictos, no ganan nada aumentándolos- el lugar temblaba ante la potente voz del pony -¡Esto se está convirtiendo en la segunda parte de de la *Reunión Baila- la mirada del pony indicaba que si seguía el desastre alguien seria azotado -¡Tranquilícense y comiencen a dialogar- empezó a golpear la mesa con su casco -¡Cada uno tendrá como máximo 8 minutos! No permitiré cuchicheos ni sé que pasen de tiempo!- todos estaban tiesos por aquella voz militar que los regañaba –El que quiera hablar primero que esté muy seguro antes de levantar la mano!-

Al final de la sala se levanto una pata de modo curioso -Te doy permiso para hablar…..-el pony alemán apunta a quien levanto su casco -…..Italia!-

Un pony de pelaje azul claro, crin café, tenía en la parte izquierda de su cabeza un rulo que colgaba graciosamente, sus ojos color miel y su cutie mark era la bandera de Italia, se paró de su asiento levantando las patas al aire para gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~-

* * *

_**Bueno aquí acaba la introducción, el próximo capítulo ya será mas dinámico y espero que más gracioso :D**_

_**Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego**_

_*****_ _**Ahoge : **__literalmente pelo absurdo, es un elemento visual que se encuentra a menudo en el anime y manga japonés. Consiste en una línea gruesa de cabello con forma curva, comúnmente larga, que sobresale por la parte superior del resto del cabello del personaje, y que se utiliza con frecuencia para identificar personajes absurdos, tontos o idiotas_

_***Hooligan: **__Termino futbolístico ingles que se refiere a un comportamiento agresivo y vandálico._

_*****_ _**Reunión Baila: **__Después de la muerte de Napoleón, para decidir el futuro de una Europa que fue arrasada por éste, se llevó a cabo una reunión en Viena, donde en lugar de dialogar se la pasaron bailando _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciao!~ de nuevo por aquí con otro capitulo n_n**_

_**Bueno antes que se confundan quiero que sepan que las cosas que escriba tan vez no sean en tiempo lineal, pero igual terminan teniendo relación unas con otras :D esto es una parodia no lo olviden ;)**_

_**Sin más les dejo el fic, nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

En la antigüedad, sobre esta tierra existió un alicornio que tuvo en sus cascos toda la riqueza del mundo dominando el mar Mediterráneo. Su nombre era Imperio Romano

Las riquezas del mundo, fama, extenso territorio. El alicornio que lo tuvo todo en sus cascos …..desapareció un día.

(**AHORA ESTAMOS EN LA PRIMERA GUERRA MUNDIAL**)

Un pony terrestre iba caminando por la espesura del bosque, su crin rubia perfectamente peinada para atrás y sus ojos azules lo delataban como alemán, llevaba un uniforme militar y sobre su espalda un rifle, aunque por ahora solo cargaba un palo de madera entre su boca.

-Supuestamente estoy peleando contra el descendiente de Roma, pero…..es extraño…- el pony ve el lugar un poco inseguro –¡Crucé la frontera muy fácilmente con tan sólo una vara!- su cara cambia rápidamente a una de depresión –Es la primera vez que cruzo una frontera con la holgura para comer *Wurst…en cuando miro a un enemigo, desaparece precipitadamente, ¿acaso esto es un sueño?-

El pony alemán sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos raros, no ganaba nada con eso, mejor continuo su camino –NO!, no debo bajar la guardia! Tratándose de él, seguramente está tramando algo!-

Alemania siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con algo que no creía posible en ese lugar, frente de él había una caja con la palaba "tomates" escrito sobre ella, parpadeo un par de veces pensando que se había vuelto por fin loco.

Se acerco a la caja, y tomo el palo con su casco -¿Por qué hay una caja de tomates en un lugar así?- le dio un par de golpecitos a la caja con la vara, pero de repente esta se sacudió –WAH!- el pony alemán se alejo un paso, luego la caja empezó "hablarle".

-¡H-hola, Soy el hada de la caja de tomates, vine a que seamos amigos! Vamos a jugar!-

-Al parecer hay alguien dentro…- Alemania se paro sobre sus patas traseras para agarrar la tapa de la caja

-No hay nadie dentro! No abras!- chillo de nuevo la caja

Pero era obvio que eso le daba igual al pony alemán, comenzó a tirar con fuerza la tapa de la caja –Rayos! Qué pesado…!-

-Detente! ¿Qué ganas con ver mis entrañas?-

Alemania a cada momento tiraba con más fuerza –Muéstrate!- de pronto la caja cedió haciendo caer al semental de espaldas.

De la caja salió un pony un poco más pequeño que el alemán, era de pelaje azul claro con crin café un gracioso rulo colgándole, además que traía un uniforme militar café claro, dicho pony lloraba a mares –Perdón! Perdón! No soy el hada de la caja de tomates-

El pony alemán se quito la tapa de la caja que la había caído encima tras irse de espalda, se le quedo viendo atónito al pony llorón frente de él.

-Por favor no me dispares!- seguía chillando descontroladamente el pony azul –Haré lo que sea pero no me dispares!- sus lloriqueos se oian por todo el bosque –Haré lo que sea- hasta en las montañas se oía si quejido –HARÉ LO QUE SEA-

El alemán se le quedaba viendo como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo ¿Qué no se le acababan las lágrimas?, los lloriqueos no cesaban

-Además soy casto! Por más que me dispares no será nada divertido, en verdad lo siento! Yo soy un buen italiano, tengo parientes en *Bayern….por eso no me dispares!-

El pony alemán veía fijamente al llorica frente de él -_¿Qué? ¿El es mi enemigo? Escuche que era descendiente de Roma pero…. No puede ser- _pensaba el alemán mientras agarraba al italiano por el cuello de su uniforme con su casco y lo levantaba a su altura, ya que estaba todo enrollado mientras seguía llorando _-En ninguno de los casos, no podría ser esto, no esto ¿si no...que es esto?- _ en sus pensamientos el alemán quería encontrar respuestas.

Mientras tanto los lloriqueos del italiano seguían –Cómo hubiera querido comer una deliciosa pasta antes de morir! Pastaaaa, pastaaa, pastaaaa~-

Alemania tenía un tic en el ojo por tanto llanto que soltaba el otro, si seguía así podría llenar una piscina –Eeeey! Tengo una pregunta…¿Tú eres mi enemigo, descendiente del alicornio Roma?-

El pony azulado dejo de llorar como arte de magia para alivio del otro -¿EH? ¿Conoces al abuelo Roma? Yo soy su nieto, me gusta la pizza, la pasta y soy muy simpático-

La atmosfera se había convertido a una mas….relajada a pesar de que el pony alemán aun tenia al italiano del cuello del uniforme.

-Pensé que eras alguien temible – soltó el pony azul como si nada – pero podemos hablar-

_ -¿Alguien tan torpe? ¿En serio?- _ pensó Alemania, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, soltó al Italiano y se alejo un metro _–Es verdad! Esto es una trampa!- _el pony azul tenía una sonrisa boba mientras veía al alemán, este siguió con su voz interna _–Se hace el inocente para buscar mi punto débil, que astuto!-_

El italiano se le acerco un poco sonriendo infantilmente –Creo que podríamos ser ami….- no pudo terminar su frase pues Alemania le surtió un buen golpe en la mejilla con la parte trasera de su rifle.

-AAAAAH!-

-No me engañaras! Toma esto idiota!-

El italiano cayó de espaldas y empezó a retorcerse como babosa que le echan sal mientras se quejaba, Alemania no pudo hacer nada más que observar al pony frente a él, en ese momento no se imaginaba cuanto cambiaría su destino con ese encuentro.

(…..)

Tiempo después ambos ponys se encontraba en la base del alemán.

_-No fue mala idea haber atrapado a Italia pero….-_ pensaba el pony verde de crin rubia –_No hace más que cantar, reír y a veces hace sonidos raros- _El alemán observaba a su "prisionero" dormir patas arriba en el piso –_Y al parecer no tiene la mínima intención de escapar-_

Alemania se acerco al italiano dormido muy molesto, lo pateo un poco para despertarlo –Acaso no piensas escapar!-

Italia se sentó en el piso con su sonrisa inocente ignorando el hecho que lo habían despertado a patadas -¿Por qué? Aquí hay comida, no hay necesidad de que pelee, me gusta estar aquí-

-No! A un soldado no le interesan las lanzas, el fuego o que ataquen los franceses, hará un esfuerzo más allá de lo posible para escapar!- Alemania había entrado en cólera por la despreocupada actitud del pony italiano, pero este simplemente se había vuelto echar en el suelo panza abajo –OYE! ¿Estás escuchando? No duermas! Piensa en quien te vigila, es demasiado aburrido!-

Ya no podía con esa actitud Alemania, se le ocurrió un plan para incentivar al otro pony, corrió a la puerta y la abrió – Mira! La puerta de la prisión esta abierta ¿no piensas escapar?-

Italia se paró un poco somnoliento, mirando sin interés la puerta –….Se….- camino hasta ella arrastrando las patas y salió como si nada, pero no se alejo ni un metro cuando se detuvo a hablar con una yeguas que pasaban por ahí, el alemán solo se le quedo viendo confundido, diez minutos después el italiano regreso a la prisión contoneándose tontamente –*Hera~hera~- se volvió acortar en el piso sin más, Alemania solo se pudo llevar un casco a la cara como face palm

A la mañana siguiente mientras el pony alemán limpiaba sus armas, Italia llego con una guitarra que había sacado quien sabe dónde.

-Alemania! Alemania!- hablo contento el pony azul –Compuse una canción para ti-

El semental dejo sus armas y se giro extrañado ante lo que había escuchado -¿Para mí que soy tu enemigo?...Está bien…canta-

Italia comenzó a pasar su casco por las cuerdas de su instrumento mientras cantaba –Alemania, Alemania. Alemania es un buen lugar…le da comida a un prisionero como yo, y no sabe mal como la comida de Inglaterra. Las salchichas y el queso son deliciosos, es un paraíso para los perros, así es Alemania- El pony verde se había quedado de piedra mientras escuchaba la "canción", el pony italiano siguió contando.

-Pero…¿Por qué todos los alemanes tiene el semblante duro? Me siento tan intimidado que mi corazón se va a quebrar, tengo tanto miedo que podría llorar….las yeguas también son grandes ¿Es su pasatiempo hacer explotar un barril de cerveza todos los días?...y también ya no vengas a mi casa con un gran ejército. Los turistas me dan mucho miedo-

Poco después se ve una caja sellada que seguía cantando esa cancioncita rara –Las yeguas alemanas son mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo…yahoo…yahooo!- En la caja estaba pegado le leyenda "No abrir, italiano a dentro".

* * *

_**Bueno gente hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, espero que les guste y porfa déjenme muchos reviews y galletitas, ¿me dan galletitas para el alma? xD**_

_***Wurst**__: Salchicha alemana. Se dice que se transmitió del norte de China a Europa_

_***Bayern**__: Es una frase que a menudo usan los italianos cuando se encontraban a punto de ser asesinados _

_***Hera~hera~**__ : Onomatopeya que usan en Japón para referirse a reír tontamente_


End file.
